


My bully gets snuffed

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Snuff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: Sam has been my bully for years but now we make a bet that if I can become a snuff master she will pay for all the bullying she put me through.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet my bully

My name is Tom I used to be really good friends with this girl named Sam short for Samantha she was a tomboy who had Brown hair and later on a rocking figure.

I love my bully. this may sound weird but ever since I was little I've had feelings for this girl named Samantha.

she was a rough tomboy and we used to play in the park together and wrestle where I would always lose.

I used to be in her house all the time. We played soccer together and we played Orc queen. The only problem was that I had started watching snuffing a bbw and I got the bright ideas to smell her panties after we played soccer. They smelled so good like a hint of sweat mixed in with her ass filth

Of course I eventually got caught by her but instead of kicking me out of her house and telling her parents she slapped me and told me to come back tomorrow and she slapped me again this went on for a while. Years passed by and ever since then she started bullying me. 

One day I was walking down our street and she approached me and spit on my shirt. Others days she would pop all my sports balls and when she came over she would break my toys.

My parents ignored it because to them and everyone else sam was a golden child. She could do no wrong she was athletic and the smartest person in school which meant that teachers never stepped in when she was bullying me.  
she would bully me, she spread rumors and had me beat up all throughout the years we knew each other and I would fear her. Especially since snuff was allowed 

her family was rich and mine wasn't. eventually we both grew to be 18 and I devopled into a tall slim guy with abs. Sam however had a nice heart shaped ass and decided to wear her hair long. 

it was our last year of highschool when the bullying got worse. this was where she started to do weird things. things that even her friends thought was weird.

Eventually the bullying turned to sexual abuse. She stuck her fingers in her cunt and then wiped it on my face whenever I was behind her she would let out gassy farts, At lunch she would masturbated and let her juices leak into my drink. One time I woke up and my parents had let her in and she shit on my bed. 

Sam was also a weirdo. She was super popular but also a gross person. she picked her nose in public, farted, her armpits smelled after lacrosse practice. just overall a gross individual. 

She was a monster. She didn't even chew gum before but I found chewed gum every where in my bed, my water, my seat. 

This reminded me very much of the show snuffing my bully only this was the real world and not a bunch of actors.

She was always rude and tried to hurt me along with her friends who bullied me. She would embarrass me and spread rumors. She delighted in my suffering and had me beat up a couple of times.

but her mom and my mom was friends so it was bound to happen that Sam would come over for dinner. and later tonight I was dreading that happening.

*buzzzz* 

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it for our guests and there stood. Ms.Love which is the nickname I had for Sam's mom. she was a knock out milf dressed head to toe in designer and next to her was Sam who was loudly popping her gum dressed in a hoodie and shorts.

I welcolmed them in like the perfect gentleman. as Sam passed by she pulled my face over and kissed me using her tongue to move her gum into my mouth. 

"here I don't want that". she smirked and turned to her mom who was giggling at me. My mom had her eyes wide and confused. 

"a little joke, don't worry to much about it". Ms.Love stated to my mom's shocked face.

my mom giggled nervously and awkwardly as she set the table. minutes later we were digging in.

my mom and Ms.Love started a conversation on what it was like to rich and how people treated you.

"when you're rich you can do anything you want I mean anything. society as whole ignores whatever we do" Ms.Love continued explaining to my mom how rich people live.

"look one of these days I'm going show you how to live it up and what it feels like when your actions have no consequences" she said smiling wide.

under the table Sam had unzipped my pants and was currently jacking me off. I looked at her in disbelief and fear. what if my or worse her mom found out?

just as I was getting close she stopped and left me hanging on the verge. her mom looked at her and winked. 

eventually we finished our food and me and Sam ran upstairs to play some video games. since we weren't friends this is all we had to do when one of us was forced to stay at the others house. 

we played a little bit and I provoked her into a little bet whoever losses has to give the other a message. I lost badly and on purpose, I wanted to see just how far this rich girl would let me go.

"give me a message my back is hurting". She said in a dull tone she laid on her back and still played the game. 

I started on her neck and slowly went down to her back then I got bold and used my finger to push her shorts into her ass crack. still no response. 

I messaged her cheeks and leaned down and took a sniff smelling her ass sweat and filth. she still just kept her focus on the game but farted a little. now I was irritated.

I pulled off her pants and her underwear and looked at her pussy it was soaked and hairy . she didn't even flinch. I knew she was toying with me. I pulled down my pants and whipped my dick out masterbating till I came and I let my load off in her underwear. I put those back on her and to my amazement she yawned. she was mocking me!

I smelled her shorts and tasted the sweat from her ass.

"dang your pants stink what have you been eating". I asked smirking. I saw a small blush.

"none of your business nerd, you're the pervert for smelling them" She shot back.

"I want to make bet with you. You be my snuff girlfriend for a year and teach me how to snuff. If you win I'll be whatever you want if I win I get to humiliate you" Sam thought about it for a little while whoever lost would be the other slave she would just have to obey me first.

"Your mine nerd" she stood up and pressed me against the wall. And I protested that this was not what I meant by a kiss.

"Well too bad" she said smashing her lips onto mine and going on for a long extended kiss. 

"Remember your less than shit anything I want I can take it and nobody would believe you" she said pulling away from the kiss. 

One thing I always wanted from sam is a ass pillow I thought it was so romantic. So I told her I thought her ass was hard and it would hurt to rest my head on it.

She immediately placed my head between her ass cheeks and told me hoped it was painful and that I had to keep my head there until she was done with the game. Her ass reeked of shit.

I rested on her ass enjoying the softness and feeling of comfort. I watched her play her games. Eventually it was time for sam to leave and I took my head off her ass and let her get up. 

"You know dork,nerd and bitch all these insults you use don't compare to the worst insult of all honey bun or baby shoot even my love is worse". She smiled and asked "Is that so honey bun." I nodded my head in victory.

My mom walked in on her calling me honey bun and looked immensely confused and concerned but was to afraid of Sam to ask what was going on.

Seeing this I realized Sam had control of the whole town and now I would have control of it through her. This was going to be fun. 

The next day I decided to test my theory while snuff was legal it was looked down upon so I decided that Sam would snuff a girl of my choice.

Sally was a blonde haired blue eyed girl who was nice and kind to everyone but me since she was afraid of Sam. if you could kill her and not even get suspended or expelled you had to have control of the school.

The next say me and Sam put our plan in action.

One time we were in the gym and I was talking to Sally and Sam waltz right over came up and kissed me. Sally looked weird and grossed out and walked away. When I asked her why she just kissed me she turned around and sighed.

"Because I felt like it nerd" She said rolling her eyes. her two irritating friends look confused but backed her up.

We had free seats in class and Sam took her seat directly behind Sally. Sam raised her knife and slit Sally's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere along the classroom walls and Sally looked back at Sam as if to ask why. 

Sally gurgled on her own blood trying in vain to say something. Sam was fingering her pussy trying to get her off one last time. She came hard shaking and convulsing.

Sally pissed her pants and slowly faded away as the class watched in amazement. 

Sam got up and started sawing Sally's head off with the knife while grinning so she could get the full decapitation. She then dropped it on her desk and went back to work.

The teacher was flabbergasted and she had a look of terror in her face. At most she could suspend or try to expel Sam but at this point why even try. She figured it was best not to make sam mad and continued teaching. 

I was so horny watching that little show. Sally's body still had spasms and her bladder had leaked out over the floor.


	2. Me and Sam at the carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Sam visit the carnival. My bully or my lover?

Now that I knew Sam was going to behave or at least not respond to what I was doing I was planning to take it up a notch. 

however, in class Sam still bullied me and treated me harshly. she threw a eraser at my head and was throwing rocks and spread more rumors about me.

later that day, my mom got a call from Ms. Love and asked if she wanted to go to a carneval carnival specifically for rich people to celebrate her daughters lacrosse win. 

my mom dazzled by the thought of what rich people were doing acepted. 

we all went to the gate where the ticket lady greeted us and lead us through all the attractions. we decided to try some rides before going into some of the perfomance tents. 

Sam had actually decided to dress in a regular jean and coat combo which looked different than her usual tomboyish style. 

"well this is the first ride". Ms. Love said as she walked to the ticket booth. she let me and sam go first and the conductor explained the safety and how the ride would work.

"this ride is our tamest ride in the park it's supposed to be for couples so anyone in pairs has to sit on their partners lap and if your partner brings the bell he can snuff you by moving your seat up just a little bit where there are blades at the top which will take your head off." the conductor said briefly. 

after I heard that I was ready to leave but Sam called me back roughly grabbing my arm.

"don't be such a pussy" She smirked and laughed at my embarrassment. 

I stayed still but felt nervous and looked uneasy.

"look if you don't ride this, I can't ride and I really want to ride this". she finished dropping the smile and staring at me. 

I gave in and we waited in line. while we were waiting I was having second thoughts and was feeling embarrassed. but Sam kept me in line by threatening to have my mom fired.

finally we were at the front and I sat down in the narrow couple car. Sam made a huge production of sitting in my lap.

she rubbed her hear shaped ass cheeks on to my dick before looking back at me and smirking and before the ride took off she moaned loudly drawing everyone's attention.

*pffffffftt* she let out a long stream of gas directly on my dick infront of a crowd of people.

"sorry I'm just a little gassy". She explained to the while ride which was staring at us in disgust she rubbed her smelly ass all over my jeans and my dick.

it smelled so bad and I found it funny and humiliating that my bully was farting on my dick.

The ride started slow and Sam would let out a killer fart every now and then. It was a overall enjoyable ride I tolerated Sam's gassy ass and two lesbians were making out in front of us. That was until the other pulled the cord.

Her head was taken off immediately and showed us with blood. The other lesbian which was wearing a name tag which said Layla picked the head up and kissed it looking straight at me.

Before throwing it out the ride and started masterbating. Sam looked on with jealousy.

as soon as the ride stopped I got out and started walking to the food court where we were supposed to meet up. 

Sam instead confronted Layla.  
"Who do you think you are bitch" Sam said looking at the doe eyed blonde girl.

"I'm better than you that's for sure" Layla replied back. Catfights that ended in snuff were quite often so I would very much enjoy this.

Sam threw the first punch stunning Layla before getting her in a chokehold I don't think Layla has ever fought before because she had absolutely no defense.

Sam stuck her fingers in Layla's pussy and rubbed vigorously. She came almost instantly. 

Sam let go and layla fell forward still coming hard. She fell in doggy position and someone from the crowd through us a dildo.

It was the perfect position. Sam started ass fucking Layla while she begged for mercy. The dildo was really shitty now and Sam pulled it out and stuck it in Layla mouth.

Sam leaned down towards Layla's ear "you did well baby less end this and give them a show, stay standing". 

Layla nodded and started masterbating as hard as she could. She knew it was over.

Sam rubbed Layla's stomach. "When was the last time you shit baby".

Layla didn't respond but smiled 

Sam took the dildo out her mouth and handed it to me. 

Sam kissed her shitty mouth gripping her cheeks. The crowd was cheering. 

Layla came squirting juice everywhere screaming. Sam picked her up and put her in another chokehold.

"I'm cumming I'm cumming" layla finished and Sam turned her towards. 

"Wave goodbye bitch ". Sam told her fingering her asshole. 

"Byeeee" Layla waved to the crowd and blew a kiss towards me giggling. 

I grabbed her hands and told her to make eye contact with me and she did as Sam snapped her neck like a twig twisting it until we heard the crack. 

She smiled one last time and faded away. Her bladder released showering the ground in her piss.

Sam pushed her forward and let her dead body fall back into doggy position. 

Layla bowels released shooting shit out of her dead asshole. And sam pressed on her stomach coaxing more of it out. 

"Oh I wish that was me dying on the ground" Sam whispered to me.

"Imagine killing your bully and fucking her letting the shit hang out her ass" she stroked my dick.

"The day you stick you dick in my pussy is the day you get to murder me like this until then I'm the one in charge got it" she said.


	3. Snuff festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snuff festival starts and Sam and me want to take as many of them with her as possible.

The day for me to fuck and snuff her was approaching. Every year we held a snuff festival at school where girls who wanted to be snuffed would choose who would snuff them.

Sam choose me and that created a uproar of anger. Sam explained how since she had bullied me for so long it's only fair that I'm the one who gets to end her life.

Every couple gets to choose their day if they want to participate. We choose the first day so we could claim the loners people who didn't have snuff partners but wanted to be snuffed.

As we walked into class I had Sam wear a nose hook revealing how nasty she was. She had also brought Sally's head. 

When me and Sam walked on stage people laughed and cheered. She was holding Sally's head and kissed it mockingly. The audience consisted of all of our parents including Sally's mom. 

"First before I die at the hands of this nerd I want to go out taking as many of you fuckers with me as I can." Sam spoke loudly smiling we wanted to give the audience a show.

"Sarah you fat whale get up here". Sam called out to the crowd.

Sarah was a fat BBW with a odor problem and she had no friends she wasn't bullied but nobody would like her she wasn't getting snuffed as she had no partner.

Sarah looked up happily and sprinted towards the stage. As she got up there I asked for her last words.

"Thank you so much, I'm so happy to be snuffed slightly nervous but happy". She said jumping with joy her fat body jiggled across the stage. 

"Is it true what people say that your just a smelly slut nobody would ever fuck". I asked intending to be mean as possible. 

"Yes my cunt smells and since I'm so fat I can't wipe properly so naturally I stink". She said while spreading her pussy and letting us take a whiff. 

I then asked the last question if she had any special requests as she died. She perked up.

"I want you to hold me as I pass away and talk to me, I've had a crush on you for so long". She said

To think her about to be killed is what made her confess. I had no problem with that and neither did Sam. 

Sam brought out our snuff tool for her which was a revolver I told her fat ass to close her eyes and I would help her masturbate. 

Sam aimed at her chest and let loose one shot. It impacted her but I held on. Sarah moaned as she was shot. 

I quickly assumed my position and sat down placing her on my lap and resting my dick in between her dirty ass. 

I helped her masturbate.

"You have 10 minutes before you die anything you want to say". Sam gave her the microphone.

"I was so lonely now I am popular it feels so good." Blood was running out her mouth that Sam was licking off her face. 

"Will you be my boyfriend as I die" she turned to me cuddling into my arms. The crowd awed. But as she went for the kiss Sam put Sally's head in between us. 

This turned that sweat awkward moment into a funny one. Pretty soon Sarah stopped talking and just enjoyed the feeling of me being close and the pain of dying. 

"Hurry up and die fat bitch" I whispered to her she looked sad but I didn't care I wanted her fat ass off my dick. 

Sam handed me the gun and I put it in her mouth.

"Suck it like it's my dick". Sarah bobbed her head up and down on the gun barrel and I rubbed her pussy vigorously.

"As soon as you cum pull the trigger baby". She nodded fearfully. I patted her head and shushed her claiming she would be alright.

"You trust me right". She nodded still crying sucking the gun barrel. 

"Look at me". I lightly slapped her and pinched her nipples. She looked me in the eyes sobbing but gagged. 

"When you die I'm going to bring your body home and have sex with it every day and I'll get your eggs frozen so we can have kids one day". I told her completely lying to her.

But it made her feel better and my hand was going light speed on her pussy. Finally she came. Her pussy juices splashed out as a big tidal wave of girl cum.

She squirted and convulsed in my arms. Her juices got everywhere. And as she came slightly down she tearfully looked at me still in the highest state of pleasure on what to do next.

"Wave goodbye bitch" she waved and then closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The effect was immediate the bullet traveled up destroying her brain and opening up her skull. As she did that she came again her body spasms rubbed her shitty ass all over my dick she was practically bouncing! Sam was lapping up her juices and had even got a cup coaxing her pussy to give up more of its owners sweet juice. 

I tipped Sarah's body forward her face was fairly intact so I took her panties and put them on her head to cover up her exposed brain. Sam gave her one last kiss.

I pulled my dick out of Sarah cheeks and it was covered in shit. Sam immediately put my dick in her mouth and cleaned it off getting me hard. 

We had so much more to do I am so excited.


	4. Killing milfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kill Sally's mom and her sister as a bet and I get married to a corpse

After Sarah died we stuck the microphone in her smelly ass and called up our next victim. Which was Sally's older sister. 

Instead her mom, Ms. Cooper stood up. She was 39 at least and although her tits sagged a little she was largely without a wrinkle. She also had a round ass bigger than both her daughters. She was the definition of a milf.

"No way are you snuffing both of my daughters". She walked on stage flipping her blonde hair.

"Ok let's make a deal we trade you for your daughter however if you fail to win the bet we're setting we take both of you". She nodded and we set the bet.

We determined that we would decapitate her like her daughter and if she stood standing after her head had been taken off she would win. 

She stripped into her panties and me and Sam wasted no time trying to humiliate her. I walked behind her and stuck my face in between her cheeks and smelled. 

"Yuck do you even wash your ass old woman". I said backing up. 

"I've been a little backed up lately but dying will clear all that up won't it young man". she smiled and winked. 

Sam tried a different approach and stuck her fingers in her nose.

"I don't know killing you won't solve your booger problem". It was such a school yard insult that Ms.Cooper shrugged it off. 

"Back in my day you would be the one getting decapitated". Ms.Cooper said cupping Sam's heart shaped rear end and kissing her. 

Sam was stunned and flustered. Ms. Cooper pulled away and right as I crept behind her to play with her ass let out a big fart that made me slightly woozy.

Ms. Cooper was toying with us we expected her to be as easy as her daughter but she wasn't. And she had turned our foreplay against us.

She grabbed Sam and started choking her and playing with her pussy. When I tried to intervene Sam stopped me.

"So this is the girl who killed my daughter back in my day when we saw tomboy sluts like you we would shit in there mouths and force them to swallow". 

Ms.Cooper played with Sam's pussy getting her nice and dripping wet. Sam's face was starting to turn blue. 

Ms. Cooper grabbed a cup from the stage props and put it under Sam's pussy like she was getting her morning coffee.

"Come on baby I know it's embarrassing but it's normal I promise." 

Sam let loose her bladder and peed in the cup all while Ms. Cooper coached it out of her pussy.

When she had filled the cup, Ms.Cooper had started rubbing her belly and patting it as if to say "good animal". 

Sam looked so humiliated and horny. Ms.Cooper drank the piss and washed it in her mouth a couple times.

"Ok kids our time is up and it's time for me to wave goodbye". Ms. Cooper said with a smile and laugh.

I picked up the real katana from the props section and held it like the amateur I was.

"What you want to do is strike right here as hard as you can that will send my head flying right off". Ms. Cooper angled her neck and pointed to the spot.

"I'll be able to survive 5 minutes with my head completely detached from my body so do whatever you want with me." 

Sam looked amazed at Ms. Cooper mature nature and how she was walking us through the process herself.

"By the way, I had a full breakfast so expect me to shit like a country mule" She whispered to me laughing. 

"Do either one of you have any requests before I die." She asked still smiling. 

"Can I please play with your ass". I asked aroused by the smell. She smiled and moved her panties aside and spread her cheeks and inside was puckered asshole with a brown ring. 

I traced around her asshole and smelled. It was perfect. And then I had the perfect idea.

"Ms. Cooper will you marry me?"

I leaned down on one knee. The effect was immediate she looked so shocked and happy.

"Really a old woman like me." She said laughing and being giddy. I pulled out a ring that wasn't really meant for Marriage but would do the trick. 

I laughed and promised her. Her hopeful face lit up in pure joy it had been no secret her boyfriend had never married her and ran off with a younger girl.

"But first you have to prove your commitment to me or we can't get married". I said waving the ring.

"Anything I'll do anything" She said desperately this time losing the look of self assurance.

I had found her weakness she was now like putty in my hands all because I played the part of the romantic.

I pushed her underwear in her ass and rubbed it against her asshole till I saw a shit streak then I put it on her head blocking her vision.

"Bark for me baby" 

"Wolf wolf". she said to me it didn't sound very convincing but what she said next was funny.

"Oh my husband is treating me like a common whore". She moaned in a sultry voice. 

Sam laughed she knew Ms. Cooper was lonely but not this crazy to be married. 

I played with Ms. Coopers asshole I had officially tamed a Milf.

"If you let me live I will give you kids we could be a happy family I would make whatever you wanted for dinner, I would buy you the newest games and you would live in luxury". I pulled her panties off so she could speak and smelled them as she got on her knees and stroked my cock.

She looked so hopeful and happy that she had finally found a man to call her own as happy as she was she still got straight to the point.

"I'll let you fuck me every night you don't even need to ask you could just rape me". She said as she leaned my dick across her cheek.

I knew what she was doing. At first she had no problem dying but now that a man proposed to her she could finally have everything she always wanted. 

"Look I'll make another bet with you. If I can make my daughter cum before she dies you I get to marry you and you have to be my husband but if I can't make her cum you can snuff both of us and I'll have our bodies installed in our house as sex toys and the house is all yours" she said with a air of confidence boasting despite being humiliated minutes ago

I was inclined to at least give her a chance and for me this was a win win.

Her daughter Sidney rolled her eyes.

"You can't do anything right can you mom". She said popping her gum she had came expecting to die but her mom just had to stand up and try to toy and humiliate them. 

"Shut up Sidney when you're dead mommas gonna have a lot more new kids and a husband to fuck". She glared at her daughter. 

Sidney out off the whole family was my favorite she wasn't nice like Sally and she was younger than her milf mom but just a confident and composed in the face of death.

My favorite were the casual snuffings where they knew it was coming or even had it happening but didn't care or was nonchalant about dying.

Sam kissed sidney and used the knife to make a small nick in her carotid artery. 

Sidney didn't react very much as blood spurted out of her neck

"Come on mom and make me cum before I die". Sideny said while rolling her eyes. 

Ms. Copper raced to her daughters pussy and rubbed it as hard as she could for her this was a race against time.

Sidney grunted and moaned feeling weaker and weaker.

"Come on cum bitch, die for mommy you whore". Ms. Cooper slapped Sideny and shouted in desperation. 

Eventually she lost her footing and sidney slipped on her knees. Her mother went down with her one hand on her shoulder to stabilize her and the other working on her pussy. 

Sidney nonchalant attitude broke and a tear leaked down her eyes.

"I'm really going to die oh my god" she whined she was getting close to both dying and cumming.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be okay just cum for mommy and you'll be just fine baby". Ms. Cooper lied and rubbed as hard as she could.

"I'm cu-". Sideny face went slack and a 3 seconds later she was squirting intensely but it was clear she couldn't feel it her mother had failed her.

I buried Ms. Coopers face in her daughters dead pussy so she could taste defeat.

I brough her face up and it was soaked in her daughters cum she looked so disappointed.

"Well a deals a deal and we have a show to give" she got up giving her daughter one last kiss.

"As much as I would of like to live as your wife and bear your kids it's time to SNUFF this old lady and give these people a show". Ms. Cooper laughed and gave the audience a kiss a true show woman.

She took a bow and stood up her eary attitude was back seeing her daughter die had aroused her so much that she wanted to experience the same pleasure. 

"Remember kids I'll still be conscious after my head is taken off show me some love before you send this bitch to hell". She dipped her hand in her daughters blood and slapped her cheeks leaving a red mark.

She was slightly taller than me so i had to lean to give her a peck on the cheek. I told her to open her mouth and I put the ring on her lips. 

She swallowed and rubbed her stomach. 

I stepped behind her and told her to say when.

She was furiously masterbating as I held the katana.

She came hard and held her stomach lovingly.

"DO IT NOW BABY" she screamed in ecstacy I swung with all my force and connected directly on the point she wanted. Her head went flying off but her body stood straight up with masterful skill.

I rushed and picked up her head and gave her a long kiss. In her last moments we watched her body flood the floor with piss she having lost the ability to speck could only mouth I love you over and over again until she died.

I came all over her face and handed her to Sam who was content to lick the cum off of the dead milf.

In a final act of humiliation I pushed her body over and spread her cheeks towards the audience who watched her shit slowly leak out of her bowels as soft poop.

Well now I was rich and I could tell people I was married.


	5. Teachers oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stop my crush and my teachers heart only one survives

Next up was Sam and one other mysterious woman. Sam had slipped the killing device that was connected to my button to a completely random person. 

"Ok you'll all get to see me die but one special woman out here gets the chance to compete and save her life or die before me."

I pressed a button on the controller and Sam's chest glowed a bright orange and surprisingly our teachers chest also glowed too!

"Come on up Ms. Carrier and I'll explain what's going on" Sam shouted with joy. 

Ms. Apple approached the stage waving her ass her small mini skirt hiding her perky ass that was shaped like a heart. 

"Inside of us are two heart stopping machines and that detonator button has three buttons one to stop blood flow the other to revel who has one in their chest and one that increases blood flow."

Ms. Carrier looked surprised and slightly horny but still kept her teacher attitude. 

"You miss Carrier have been chosen at random to compete with me to see who dies first". Sam was rubbing her pussy.

As soon as Ms. Carrier tried to say something but I pressed the first button and she came hard her draws were drenched as pussy juice flooded the floor beneath her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the more he stops in the harder you come"

Ms. Carrier snapped her head up and grinned at first she thought her students were just bringing her into a cheap gag but this was something more this was the most exciting way to die she could think off. 

Now that we had her attention we explained the game. Sam held up two orbs with buttons on it.

"These orbs are like the detonator only thing is they only work on one of they are completely identical but pushing the button on one for yours will kill you. One will go in your mouth the other in mine we will kiss and play with them whenever you think you have the right orb you can break the kiss." 

Sam explained all this to our audience and to Ms. Carrier who was now very intrested in playing. 

"Oh but there's more, if you grab the wrong one and stop the kiss you have to finish pressing it therefore executing yourself but if you win my parents and tom here will give you all the money we own." Sam finished smirking.

Ms. Carrier got a greedy glint in her eyes and accepted the challenge. 

"Normally I have reservations about kissing or killing my students but I've wanted to murder your pretty ass ever since I saw you Sam." Ms. Carrier spoke sultry. 

"But something missing, oh yes if I win Tom becomes my sex slave and any children he bears will be mine". Ms. Carrier licked her lips getting in the mood and pulled her clothes off revealing a Black dom one piece. 

"Oh imagine a slave in the house I can use to make as many perfect children as I want". She said calmly moaning looking in my direction. 

She approached Sam and took one of the devices. 

Sam blushed as she put hers in her mouth. And Ms. Carrier hungrily kissed her. Before breaking away swiftly.

"Is it okay if I stop to talk". Sam nodded irritated seeing as she wanted to get it over with.

Ms. Carrier turned away and approached me.

"I'm going to have you sleeping in the bathroom and every morning I'm going to piss in you mouth, my man slave and when I take a shit you have to watch and clean my bum for me". She said these thing smiling looking me in the eyes. 

I was in shock and dreading if Sam lost. My teacher was a crazy dom.

They started the kiss again this time for real and longer. Sam and Ms. Apple were both clicking each other's button stopping each others hearts and cumming.

Finally after a while. Ms. Carrier pulled away. And showed the crowd her little ball.

This was the moment we all waited for as she pulled it out of her mouth and gave it a little tap. 

She came instantly hard spewing juice and letting it gush out of her pussy. She giggled.

"Well looks like I got my own too bad I couldn't break you as a slave but Sam your just too good to pass up." She kissed Sam again smiling. 

When they broke away Sam immediately went under licking Ms. Carriers pussy. 

Ms. Carrier completely unashamed let Sam lick her pussy through her salty draws. 

"Smell nice and deep that's a real womans pussy for ya" She said pressing Sam's nose to her opening. 

I started to explain the process of her death to her and what would happen when the button was pushed for too long.

First blood would leak out of her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. 

Secondly the blood vessels in her brain would burst turning her brain into mush making it hard for her to even form a sentence.

And finally her heart would explode sending blood through every opening of her body and killing her.

As I explained this she was having a intense orgams. At just hearing this.

"Oh you naughty child you want to turn you teacher into a brain dead slut". She moaned. 

"Well so be it, I really wanted to turn you into my ass slave but now you get to witness me humiliate myself". 

She pressed the button and started cumming again. She looked me in the eyes and winked as blood leaked out her ears and nose.

I pressed her close and held her by the waist using my finger to wipe the blood from her features. 

She looked at me and smiled in orgasmic bliss yet extreme pain. We made eye contact as she cried bloody tears.

I tried to keep her talking.

"We were going to be a power couple, I was going to milk your balls everyday". She said slowly I watched the intelligence fade from my teacher eyes.

I decided to play around. "What's your name again". I asked her.

She looked so hurt but it only made me laugh more as the blood and pushed her nerves so much one eye turned lazy.

"Babbbby you knoow myyy Naame" she whined in a school girl like voice.

"No your just a worth less slut" I decided to deman her to watch how her brain would respond to it.

She looked at me with her good eye. And drooled all over me.

"Ima SLut" Ms. Carrier moaned in her stupid frame of mind. I pushed her finger off the button so I could play with her some more. 

I rubbed her ass through her Black shorts and she drooled and occasionally looked up in confusion and pleasure. 

All of sudden her ass smelled disgusting and lumps of shit filled her draws. 

"Opps I MaDe A pooPy" she said giggling. I leaned down and whispered it was alright and that it smelled nice. 

Finally I pressed her thumb down.

"MisTer iT hUrTs" she said whining at the pain.

"I know baby, I know but you'll be okay. Pretty soon it will feel really good".

She started beaming with a look of joy and anticipation. Then her heart quite literally exploded. Blood rushed out her ears and eyes and she was having trouble talking.

She died with a look of fear on her face.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kill this stupid bitch Sam.

Now it was Sam's turn.

She turned to the audience and started specking.

"I know I have bullied tom a lot but now that he's a snuff master he's proven himself and I accept my death as punishment". 

I bent her over and grabbed her head so she could see the crowd. I put my dick in her pussy and started pumping away . We were both moaning in pleasure as I wrecked her cunt. The crowd looked on in shock 

Every once and now I stopped her heart to let her cum and feel her spasm on my dick. Finally blood started leaking out of her ears and nose but she still kept her intelligent persona.

Her mom was cheering as she saw he daughter being reduced to a bloddy sex toy. I called her to the stage in between pumps.

Her mom walked down sultry she looked beautiful dressed in the expensive dress and her milf ass was waving along as she walked on stage. 

She gave her daughter a kiss and teased her about how she was dying while being fucked on my cock.

I squeezed the button a little bit until I felt and saw her brain pop and turn into mush some of it leaked down her nose.

I didn't want to embarrass her too much but she was already gurgling and repeating words about how good it felt. 

I switched to fucking her ass as I wanted to cum as hard as I could. 

Sam was still gurgling and drooling sometimes moaning. I told her to just keep shouting she loved me.

Sam screamed and tried to say she loved me several times spitting and drool leaking out of her stupid mouth.

I pulled my dick out her ass and a long stream of shit came out along with it.

"Mommy I pooped myself". Sam said turning to her mother. Ms. Love slapped her and kissed her.

"Mommy will take care of it just die you bitch". she said as she tried to make her daughter come one last time.

Finally I came and held done the button. Her heart burst and shot blood out of everywhere her mom kissed her trying to suck it out of her mouth. In that moment Sam my bully died.

Ms. Love came so hard after seeing Sam's body that she begged me to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her.

"Oh my god if you marry me I'll be you submissive slut forever kiss me right now and I'll sign over all my bodily functions to you." I kissed her.

After we left school Sam's mom drove us home to our new mansion. After seeing her daughter die like that she was determined that I would marry her.

We walked in the mansion and she showed me around. 

"And here are all the servants who will take care of your every need" I looked at them and dismissed them on the spot when asked why I said it would be just us here and I would take care of all her needs.

"I can see why my daughter liked you". She blushed and walked infront of me waving her Milf hips. 

She finally reached the table which was already set to the brim with food. She sat down and I sat down next to her.

"Normally I would have servants to feed me but since I don't do you think you could help me with that". I was very much obliged to act like the perfect husband and feed Ms. Love.

"These are caviar balls they are my favorite they just pop in your mouth". 

She put one in her mouth and then let me put one in after. 

I started feeding her for several minutes before she said she was full....I didn't stop.

I reminded her that she signed over all of her bodily functions and I now controlled them.

"Honey bun If you keep feeding me are you prepared to watch me shit like a cow". I just shoved another ball in her mouth.

As soon as she tried to speck I just kept shoveling food in her mouth. She took it as a game or joke at first but now she was getting horny. 

She moaned and started masterbating. 

"I don't think you understand I murdered your daughter and I own your estate and you, you don't stop eating until I say so my love". 

She nodded happily and giddy.

I fed her until she threw up. She vomited on her dinner plate but I pushed her head up so I could kiss her and lick the leftovers off her lips. 

"How do you feel". I asked her.

"Ohhh I want you to watch my ass push out big logs of cow shit". She said a little groggy and out of it. 

I decided to act now and turn this Milf into my bitch.

"Look these are how things are going to work around here. You aren't allowed to wash, shit, or eat without me watching. I own you your house and your love you will obey me".

She looked so horny at me taking charge and was starting to fart. I started to play with her pussy.

"I'll do anything, I've been so lonely just please give me your love and let me be your slave". She moaned out.

I felt her cum as I slid three fingers in. And I knew she was mine. She would do anything I wanted as long as I gave her the love she desired. 

Her belly gurgled. Looks like someone needs to take a shit.

I picked her up and she giggled really getting into the role of the submissive bitch that she would become. 

I watched her shit on the carpet and look up at with lusty eyes. I had just tamed myself a Milf.

After she cleaned her mess off the carpet she stripped down and left all her clothes on the floor. After she had let go of her fear and reluctance she felt all the pleasure that came with being my bitch.

Ms. Love no longer had any reservations about our relationship. Every morning I would watch her blushing face sit on the toilet and fart and shit. Afterwards I bathed her.

I actually shaved all her hair off her head so I could embarrass her but she got over it when I promised I would love her hair or no hair.

Then I fed her, no longer rich caviar instead she ate out of a bowl on the floor filled with seman.

I kept her daughter dead body and put it on my desk. Her legs were spread and my cum had cooled on her pussy.  
she followed whatever I said and did whatever I asked. She had put on weight from when I was still overfeeding her and her shit smelled so good every morning she shit like a country mule in front of me so I could watch.

n gloated to it how she was the one to marry me and how she was my wife.

I had turned a sophisticated woman who was slightly submissive into a full slut but murdering her only child. 

Our bed was decorated with heads from all our snuff triumphs. And everytime I kissed one she would cry and beg me to love her.

Last night I asked her what she would do if I left her.

"Oh honey bun I would of course snuff myself". She giggled like I asked the most obvious question in the world.

"I live for your pleasure without you I am nothing". She said as if I was asking her what 2 plus 2 was.

I asked her to describe how she would kill herself as I pushed my dick into her open pussy.

"First I would cut open my stomach with a knife and then pull my heart out so I could show you how much I love you" she said as she gasped. 

"You're such a good bitch". I said as I rubbed her bald head. 

She came and I flooded her pussy with sperm.

"Too bad your not Sam". I said and we shared a laugh at her dead daughter 

She stormed over to Sam's body.

"You slut, he's my husband you wish you could take his dick all day." 

She kissed her daughter and we shared a laugh.

"Oh you stupid milf". I said patting her on her head like a dog.

Often times we rolled played as different animals she would be the old deer who was looking for a place to poop and I would be the wolf that caught her and made her shit herself.

Sometimes we would play games in public. Where she would pull down her pants and shit or we would fuck in a public setting. 

Even though she was very much taller than me and kinda chubby now I was still the dominant one.

Right now I thought of a new game.

"Hmmmm maybe I should have snuffed you and married your daughter". I said laughing. 

She played along "What..her? Over all this beautiful milf meat and this thick ass" she picked her daughter's body up. We had decided to persevere her body by injecting her with chemical so she didn't decay.

"Not only is my ass stinker it is also bigger and I have bigger breasts" she spread Sam's ass reveling the caked on shit.

She moved sam into position on my dick and moved her up and down using her body like a flesh light. Right as she saw I was about to cum she pulled sam off and attached her bald head to my dick.

"Hmm good meal" she mumbled as I shot my load in her stomach. Just for good measure she farted on Sam's corpse and joined me in bed.

She blushed as she turned around and put my softing dick in her dirty ass.

"Hmmmm sleep tight buried in my asshole baby".


	7. We go to a marriage therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Ms. Love are having troubles with our marriage hopefully Susan the therapist can help us out.

Of course even with my own personal Milf slave I still had to go to school.

After me and Sam had snuffed our teacher we got a lot more respect and her dying in such a erotic way made me a legend at school.

All her friends who used to bully me were scared now after all I was rich and a snuff master.

Ms. Love pulled some strings and became our new teacher so she could serve me as my wife even at school. 

Girls everyday were offering their lives and virginity to me after they saw my performance. 

Ms. Love and my relationship was amazing. She took care of everything and made sure I was fed everyday. It was like having a mom, wife, slave all wrapped in one.

She was so knowledgeable about sex due to her age that often times I just let her take the lead. Still though she wasn't Sam and I resented her for that.

The main reason I shaved off all her hair was because she reminded me of Sam just a older thicker version. When we had sex I forced her to role play as Sam.

Really she was a attractive woman, who had a beautiful face but I resented the fact I had married a old woman.

One night she asked me what I wanted to eat and I lost it.

"Stupid bitch". I said slapping her in the face as hard as I could leaving a red mark.

She smiled softly and just unzipped my pants touching my cock.

"I know you wish you had gotten a chance to use my daughter more while she was alive if I had known that I would have let you snuff me instead". She said calmly in a loving tone.

"Damn right, I wish I killed your old ass when I had the chance". I said staring at her pretty face.

"I'm so sorry you're stuck with this old hag for life". She nodded in understanding still rubbing my cock.

Eventually we came up with the bright idea to go to marriage therapy and work out where my anger came from.

My wife decided to dress in a very stylish slip on with leopard patterns that showed off her MILFIsh curves.

We went to Dr. Hildas who told us to call her Susan. and when we entered we were sat down by this very attractive Black haired woman who was several times younger than my wife.

We told her our story and she asked questions. 

"Tom why so much hate and anger towards your wife." Dr.Susan asked

"Shes a old bitch and I'm bored of her". I replied. 

"Oh honey bun please don't say that I'll do anything". Ms. Love cried out gripping my knee.

"Even snuff yourself". Dr. Susan said turning to the older woman.

"Of course, if my husband asked me to kill myself who am I to deny him of that show". She said with pride.

"If he wanted I could slit my throat while he fucked me or even hang myself". She spoke with confidence. 

"Well to my understanding you are his legal guardian now who would take care of him if you died". 

That question caught her off guard and she stopped to think about it.

"You're more than a snuff slut you are now his adopted mother and will be the mother of his children, you have to be more confident in the way you talk to him". 

This interested me a little bit maybe a little role reversal was in order.

We continued to think up new ways to spice up our relationship and modifications I could make to her body that would excite me

"I would be open to if you permanently blinded me or maybe you could make me a quadriplegic". My wife said as if it was the most natrual thing in the world.

My wife kept throwing out suggestions many of which she had done to other woman back in the day. She was such a blood thirsty whore.

"Naw, I just don't see the drive in you anymore that I used to see. You're washed up I'd rather you just blow your brains out." I said looking at her.

"Ok...ok, but promise me you'll pull the trigger I need to know you still love me". She cried out looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't want to see you stupid bitch, you probably stink more dead than alive". She started tearing up and the therapist took notes.

She started crying and sobbing, snot and mascara rolled down her face. It was then the therapist made her move. She got up walked towards me and bended down opening my shorts and started jacking me off.

"Does this feel good". I was stunned this woman was openly cheating with me while my wife was having a nervous breakdown. 

She went ballistics and tore down a piece of tapestry from the wall and wrapped it around Susan's throat.

Still Susan our therapist kept jacking me off pushing up her glasses everynow and then still being choked by my enraged wife.

"You stupid whore don't touch his dick that's my property". Ms. Love shouted her face scrunched in anger.

Susan's face was starting to turn colors yet she kept jacking me off with a look of professionalism. 

My wife choked her harder her saggy tits heaving with the intense effort of trying to kill this woman.

Susan stopped jerking me off and turned around and kissed her. She then put her other hand between my wife's meaty thighs into her pussy. 

Ms. Love was still choking the shit out of Susan trying her best to use the piece of cloth the completely cut off air from her body.

I could see the pain on Susan's face.

"Ahhhh you old bitch you can't pleasure him properly, your like a old cow who needs to be put down". Susan managed to moan out.

"Shut the fuck up, back in my day we used to cut heads off of bitches like you". My wife growled in her ear. 

Susan came hard right as my wife spit in her face. Her tongue rolled out trying to catch the fluid rolling down her face along with her snot and make up.

"Make a pretty death face bitch and give our little audience a show". My wife spit out with hate Susan's face was turn blue but she still nodded and made the goofiest face I had ever see.

She had rolled her tongue out and crossed her eyes like she was staring at her nose. Her messy face just served to make this a better experience for me. 

"Ahhhh we are almost out of time make sure to check my panties for an after session suprise". Susan said gasping. 

"This is it bitch" my wife roared and pulled up with her Milf strength sweat running down her face.

Susan's face scrunched up a little but she never broke her ahegao face but her arms where no longer digging in my wife's pussy and she was mostly hanging limp. 

With a last gasp Susan died as signaled by the release of air and piss running down her leg. My wife dropped her body and marched over to the couch.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever have sex with any other woman but me no matter how old I am you will be fucking me till the day I'm dead an gone do you fucking understand". She said angrily stroking off my dick.

It was the most arousing thing ever and I came in her face. She looked at me with pure anger in her eyes as she let go off her death grip on my dick before going over to Susan's dead body and ripping her underwear off.

There was a note and it read the following: "

if you are reading this then I am probably expired somewhere in this room. If you are the one who killed me...congrats you have taken the first step in reclaiming your husband's dick."

The letter continued on: I hope you enjoyed my body and inside the tv I left a disk of me masterbating and a highlight reel of me snuffing other clients.

I am proud to say you are the first client to ever do what was expected and take ownership of your man's dick and kill me. If you hadn't I would have snuffed you like all the others. My last request is for you to lay my body spread out on the sofa fill me with as many dildos as you want they are in the top draw. My aides will find me when my body starts to stink up the place. Do not inform them I wish it to be a surprise. 

My final wish is to make sure I am clean as my greatest fear is being found filthy. If I pissed there are wipes in the top drawer. However if i shit myself please change me like you would do a baby and put fresh underwear on me.

That concludes our session Ms. Love, retake your marriage I know you can! Ps: please remember a goodbye kiss🥰😚

My wife started crying as she read the letter and was thanking the dead body for all her help. We followed all the instructions to a tee and walked out hand in hand.


End file.
